Love me
by Daily Sinner
Summary: Lilith had always been an amazing girl,now that she has been turned immortal she's eeven better, the only problem, her gifts. She has actually many numerous gifts, most of them stolen. She can take anyone's gift and take possesion of their mind. Two very dangerous gifts, the reason she doesnt have a Coven. What will happen to Lilith when the Voltori learn of her?
1. Intro

_My name is Lilith. Dont ask for a last name, I don't have one._

_I've always been different, even before the change. _

_I had always known when someone was being deceitful, I was not one to be deceived even if I had been only a small child._

_Now I'm fifteen, turned the day of my ball. At the stroke of midnight to be exact, such a horrible night._

_I have a gift, one very horrid gift. I take people's gifts, and I can destroy your sanity with thought. _

_That is why I have yet to meet a Coven that would take me. I have heard of the Voltori but I don't wish to be with them._

_I just want someone to take me in. To have a family once again._

_Yes, a family._


	2. Meeting Them

My throat burned. Agh. It just sucked that I was in a freaking wolf's territory. Just then a twig snapped and a growl left my throat. I pounced on the mountain lion, greedily drinking the blood. I threw the body away from me and wiped my mouth. It just wasnt the same. I sighed softly, and stood. The wolves would come and investigate as well as the currently residing coven. I stood and jumped onto the nearest branch. It would be safest in the trees. Yes, I could beat them in a matter of seconds but I hated killing people who were just doing their job. I hated killing innocents so I did the exact opposite. Yes, the blood didn't taste very good at times because they were most often on something but it as for the best.

Just as I had suspected I heard the soft thundering footsteps of wolves. Howls pierced the air, and I watched as they neared me a I sat perched on the low branch. They growled and bared their teeth at me. " Shh, I wont be hunting human here. Yes, I do hunt humans but only murders and the like." They slowly back away but kept their eye on me, waiting for deceit. I gently flitted to the ground, careful about being quick. I glanced at them and walked straight through their group. I even brushed past one of them. He recoiled and I sighed. They were completely puzzled. I had just showed complete disregard of the danger they poised and it seemed this was the only encounter they had with regular vampire that was so at ease with them. I continued out of their territory and into the vampire's side. I would be a bit safer there. At least I could take with them.

I stayed there, the whole night, waiting. I've heard of these vampires, they survived on animal blood alone and they were friends with wolves. I don't see how, their stench is barely tolerable for me, and they have a child. A human child. Apparently she is also a vampire, I want to see her...and I want to see if they'll take a risk and let me stay.

Night gave away to morning and I stood, ready to pay a visit. I took off towards their house, pinpointing their exact location by their scent. I once had an encounter with a tracker. I stayed outside, waiting. I saw three step out. One of the wolfs, a woman and a man. " What do you want?" I stared at the man, he was the infamous Edward Cullen, and that was Bella Cullen. The wolf of course did not fit in. Just then a young girl stepped out. " Renesme get back inside now." My eyes widened with curiosity. Is that the child? My, she seemed to be one of the immortal children but yet...their was a slight blush on her cheeks and I could smell her blood. It smelled good. I was happy I had drunk less than twelve hours ago, I wanted to learn about her not eat her. I noticed the tense muscles in the man's, Edward's posture loosen. " Bella, honey, she's just curious. She's heard about her and wants to meet her." The other man tensed. " No, she is not going anywhere near Nessie." Renesme turned and touched the man's face, he relaxed and leaned into her. I was confused, and I was hardly confused. " Jacob, please. Daddy says it's okay." He sighed but nodded. " Wait. Renesme, stay here for a second." The woman, Bella, came to stand in front of me and scrutinized me. I stay still, staring back at her. " Fine. But you hurt my baby and you're dead."

My heart soared and I turned to the girl, Renesme. I was giddy but kept my emotions hidden. Edward chuckled and I turned to him. I pinned him with my stare, how dare he laugh. Stupid mind-reader, it was rare I met something that could hold my interest. i turned back around surprised to find the girl a foot away from me. I immediately cut off my breathing. I didn't want to hurt her, the beautiful little girl. I stared at her as he had tentatively reached forward and touched my cheek.

I gasped, I was surrounded in a meadow. It was covered in flowers, such beautiful flowers. Just as quickly as I had been pulled in I was pulled out. She smiled sheepishly and I gave her a soft smile in return. I smiled and stepped back and opened my palm. In it was a ball of light. Sunlight to be in fact. I gently made it reform into a gold flower, a flower made of sunlight. I gave it to her and smiled. Her eyes brightened and she grinned. " It'll last. All you have to do is keep it warm and in sunlight. 'The Sun's Child' is what I call it." "Thank you!" She ran to show Jacob, happiness evident on her face. " What was that?" Bella was staring at me, her eyes wide in surprise. " I call it, ' Solis Bending'. It's one of the gifts I did not steal." Her eyes had confusion written all over them. " My gifts, their all are very diverse. I happen to have been able to do Solis Bending when I was human too, but only in small amounts, nothing like I just did. Two other gifts are the ones that I truly have a claim to. I can figure out your worst fear and make it come to life, only in your head of course, and I steal gifts. I call it stealing because I can do it with just a touch. I of course have to think about having it and the vampire I use it on still keeps whats theirs' but I leave with something I have no right to." She stared at me and suddenly a bunch of vampires were out.

I was suddenly thrown back as a small woman jumped in my arms. " Oooh! You're finally here! Thank God, I got scared when I couldn't see you anymore but you're completely fine." What in the world's name was she talking about? " Alice can see the future." I stared at the man who was smirking. He was obviously amused that I was getting squeezed to death-if that was possible. " Alice, dont crush her." She giggled and hopped next to the man and pecked his cheek. Ah, so they were together. " Okay, I'm Alice, we're going to be great friends by the way, and this is Jasper." She turned and pointed to the others who were a way's away and named them off. "Um, I'm Lilith. Hi?" They all laughed and I stared at them, wondering what was so funny. " Well, dear it seems you have certainly caught everyone's attention. Let's go inside and we can all talk." I nodded and waited. I watched them go in one by one untill Renesme and Jacob were left. He obviously didn't trust me but that was fine. Renesme on the other hand grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

I sat on the couch. It's been exactly thirty minutes since I met them all and I had _smiled_. I had _laughed_. Is this what it felt like? To be loved, at the very least well-liked. Renesme had not let go off me since we had come inside and Alice had jabbard away about what clothes I liked and such. Apparantly she had liked what answers I gave her and next thing I knew I was playing dress-up.

And best of all, I didnt mind in the least, and in the past I had loathed being put into dress after dress. Is this what I have been missing all along?


End file.
